Active noise control (ANC) and adaptive equalization may be used to reduce the effect of external environmental noise and/or to improve the understandability of speech in noisy environments. For example, ANC systems detect the disturbing noise signal and then generate a sound wave of equal amplitude and opposite phase, thereby reducing the perceived disturbance level.